Purple Blanket
by Batmarcus
Summary: A short story about a boy, a girl, a cat and a blanket. Interesting right?Want to know how they all connect read it. Christmas present for SkyeElf.


**A/N: Merry Christmas Lee I hope you like it! Everyone else...Enjoy! **

Purple Blanket

Ron Weasley, was irritated as he walked down to the common room from the dormitories. It was not the constant troubles that the fat toad was giving them. Thought that was very irritating. No, this was about that cat. Two years ago he had told Hermione that cat was evil.

Okay, sure it had sniffed out an even more evil rat, but that did not mean it was not evil. He had just never been able to find any definitive proof of that animals evilocity which he was not sure was a word, but now. Now he had proof Hermione would have to throw that cat out.

He walked into the common room and strode straight over to Hermione who sat with Harry beside the fire.

"Alright, Hermione this time you will be forced to throw that cat out it's evil!"

"Ron, I swear we go through this every other week or so he is not evil he's just a cat." Hermione sighed.

"No, this time I have proof." Ron smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes, Ron had gone over what he planned to show Hermione. Honestly though, he could not see any merit in it, but Ron would hear nothing against it.

"Oh, well this should be interesting then." Hermione said looking at Ron questioningly.

Ron held up a strap of purple fabric.

"My goodness purple fabric, that just proves everything." Hermione said sarcastically causing Harry to snort into the book he was hiding his face behind.

"This is not just a strip of purple fabric. This is a strip of my purple blanket, the warmest blanket ever. I left it on the floor this morning and when I came back it was shredded to pieces with your cat lying on top of it. What do you have to say to that?" Ron asked in a smug tone.

"So, wait you left something soft, warm and easy to sink claws into on the floor and my cat acted like a cat. Which somehow makes him evil?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it does that cat knew that was my favorite blanket and destroyed it just to spite me. He was smiling at me when I came in. So, what are you going to do about it?" Ron asked.

"I'll keep my cat out of your dormitories Ron, but I'm not about to throw my cat out, over a blanket."

"What, but Hermione my blanket...Harry tell her." Ron said and they both looked over to harry.

"I well...I'm sorry Ron, but this time I'm on Hermione's side this time Crookshanks is a cat. Cat's like to sharpen their claws on soft things that's no reason to throw him out."

"Harry, you were supposed to be on my side." Ron whined.

Harry just shrugged noncommittally.

"Fine, if you won't get rid of that cat then I will." Ron said stomping towards the boys dormitories.

"Oh, no you won't Ronald Weasley, get back here!" Hermione said running after him.

Harry just sat there, he knew better than to try and get between a Ron and Hermione argument.

Moments later there was a loud thud or several loud thuds. Ron came into to common room Crookshanks on his face Hermione trailing behind them looking like she did not know if she want to yell at the cat or laugh at the situation.

Crookshanks was latched onto Ron's face hissing widely. Ron kept trying to get him off, but the cat just kept holding on. Ron tried slamming the cat into the wall, but Crookshanks jumped away. Ron's head bounced off the wall and he fell to the ground out cold.

Harry burst out laughing, so did Hermione it was just too funny.

"I..think we should get him to the hospital wing it's a good thing he hit the rug when he fell it could have been worse. So, what happened?" Harry asked between laughs.

"Oh well Ron went tho throw Crookshanks out and it was upsetting me and I think Crookshanks picked up on that and thought Ron was hurting me so he attacked." Hermione said levitating Ron up.

"Well, maybe this will teach him not to mess with you or your cat, because the cat will kick his arse." Harry said as they got to the hospital wing

They both burst out laughing and leaving Ron for Madame Pomfrey to check over. They headed back to the common room still laughing. You could always count on Ron to cheer you up even if he never ment to.

"To, think that massive headache he's going to have over a purple blanket." Hermione said calming down.

"Well, to be fair that blanket was really warm." Harry said smiling.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she muttered "Boys."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed Lee and the rest of you as well. Please leave me a review.**


End file.
